The invention refers to a sprung bicycle.
Such sprung bicycles, whose rear wheel is cushioned against the frame with a spiral compression spring, are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,343 and 4,679,811.
With a manually actuated locking device, the spring action can be deactivated if a more sporty response and less comfort are desired. It is furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,343 how to effectuate the deactivation of the spring action only in the direction of spring compression, and to use for this purpose an appropriate check valve in the hydraulic circuit of a shock absorber.
When riding on hills, particularly under competition conditions, the rider is as a rule completely absorbed in operating the shift levers to select the proper gear, as well as applying the maximum force, so that if only for that reason alone, requiring the execution of an additional operating function is awkward. Also, frequently an appropriate switchover cannot be performed fast enough or is entirely omitted in the face of a rapid succession of trackless segments in which the spring action is desirable, and straight segments in which the spring action is not desired.